


Bed for Two

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy struggles to put together her new bed, but completes it with some help from a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed for Two

“Ah! This stupid…bastard of a bed!” the petite blue haired girl yelled out in frustration. It was 3 am; Levy should already be fast asleep in the bed she started putting together 12 hours ago. After Lucy helped her get it home from Ikea, Levy told her to go ahead and leave. She’s done much more difficult things, even building cabinets and shelves from scratch. How much harder could this be? And while she wasn’t fluent in Swedish, she knew some things. But nothing was coming together right for her.

She threw tools, extra pieces (were they extra?), and instructions along with every curse combo she could muster. Levy had no idea how loud she was getting until there was a knock on the door. “Oh, shit,” she whispered. She headed to the door, already apologizing.

“Sorry, I lost track of time and was getting frustrated. I didn’t mean to get so…loud…” her voice trailed as she opened the door. There stood a tall, muscular man. He had long black hair, and were those piercings? It was hard to tell. Something in Levy’s chest fluttered, forcing her to catch the hitch in her breath. Normally, this did not look like someone you’d want to meet in a dark alley, but something about him made Levy trust him.

“Gihi, it’s ok. I couldn’t sleep anyway. What’s got you frustrated, pocket woman?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. He folded his arms as a smiled formed across his face.

The nickname caught her off guard. “It’s my bed. I bought a new one, but can’t get it put together. It’s not like I’m stupid or anything. The damn thing just doesn’t make any sense! And it’s Levy.”

“Gajeel. Would you like a man’s help?”

Levy was a little put off by that comment. She did lots of things without a _man’s help_. She got by pretty well without one. But at this point, she’d take anything she could get. “I just need an extra set of hands, and maybe eyes, if you’re offering.”

The tall stranger stepped into her apartment. “If it will get you to quiet down so I can sleep. Where is it? Gather all the things you threw around, shrimp.”

“It’s Levy. And this way.” Levy led him down the hall to the room at the end. She hurried to pick up everything she threw around, slightly ashamed of her temper tantrum now that someone was there to witness the aftermath. “I’m usually a lot better at these things. I just think I’m not understanding something. Maybe someone else can shed some light on it.”

“Ok, let’s see.” Gajeel found the instructions and settled against the wall. Levy crawled on the floor, picking up the random pieces around the room and setting them carefully sorted piles.

He looked above the instructions to see what she was rummaging about for. He couldn’t help but notice some things about her. The way her skirt sat on her hips, and rode precariously up her rounded backside. Wow, that glorious backside. He’d seen her many times before around the complex, but never noticed that.

She finished gathering everything and sat down in front of him. “Well, what do you think?” she asked looking up into his scarlet eyes. She froze for a minute, staring into them. They were so captivating. Mysterious. She almost got lost in them, but then he spoke.

“Uh, well. Let’s find these piece here,” he said abruptly breaking the silence. He had gotten distracted, never even noticing the diagrams in front of him. He was watching her lips, pink, pressed into a thin focused line. Her brown eyes, which were so focused on the task at hand, looked at him with a kind of warmth that he wasn’t used to.

She looked at the sheet, nodding her head, then jumped up to find them. She admired Gajeel as he held the pieces together for her to fasten. His muscles rolled down his arm, and all she wanted to do was touch them. She could only imagine what was up his sleeves. Those shoulders, pecs, maybe even a six pack? And every time he smiled, she melted a bit.

With every new step finished, Levy relaxed a bit more. Her smile got bigger and she laughed more. The more Gajeel heard it, the more he wanted to hear it again. He cracked little jokes, poked at her, anything to get a little rise.

They worked into the morning, until the sky began to turn pink with the sunrise.

“There, it’s done! Finally! Thanks so much, Gajeel!” Levy said, throwing her arms around his muscular abdomen. She did it without even thinking, but he welcomed it.

“Gihi, we did pretty good,” he responded, then flopped right onto the bed. “Did a good job picking it out, too. Try it.” Gajeel patted the space on the mattress next to him.

Levy was so exhausted and happy to be done, she collapsed on the bed next to him, curling up in his strong arms. “You’re right, it feels so good.” She wasn’t sure if she was referring to the bed or being in his arms, but it did feel good.

Both of them were so tired, they fell asleep then and there, sleeping the day away.


End file.
